


how can i explain

by d_fenestrate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Season/Series 15, alternate universe winchesters, pre coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_fenestrate/pseuds/d_fenestrate
Summary: There's a lot more to the strangeness of having alternate versions of themselves in the bunker than Dean would like to admit. Sam remains oblivious yet concerned as Dean struggles with looking at the scene in front of them: their alternate selves with Cas.alt; a quick blurb about jealous Dean because I had an impulse to write
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	how can i explain

**Author's Note:**

> bro i just postponed my shower by 20 min bc i had the urge to write about jealous dean in 15.13 so here you go please enjoy despite it being rushed

“This is so strange,” Dean breathes out, his brow slightly furrowed. He watches impatiently at the scene in front of him as some form of frustration begins to creep up his arms. 

Sam, who has just begun to adjust and accept the alternate version of himself, simply shrugs in response. Sure, he also has his own ambiguous feelings towards the situation, but, knowing better, Sam’s wildly aware of how such a situation was something squarely in their ballpark. 

Dean shakes his head again, shuffling on his feet. “This is so messed up,” he repeats, the frustration beginning to affect him more. 

Sam turns, throwing an eye at his older brother. “I mean, yeah,” he says, studying the other hunter carefully. “But it’s our type of strange, dude. I’m not that surprised.” 

The words don’t seem to comfort Dean. Instead, the hunter shifts even more, looking at his brother once before scoffing and rolling his eyes. 

Sam frowns, throwing a look at the scene in front of them. The two alternate Winchesters were at the dinner table, next to Cas, the three of them sharing a lighthearted conversation. Turning to see the deeper scowl on his brother’s face, Sam’s worry starts to kick in. “Dean, what’s wrong?” 

Nothing. Dean says nothing, and Sam sees nothing. 

It takes a few moments before the older lets out the breath he was holding in the form of a forced chuckle. “Nothing Sammy,” Dean tries to explain, waving his hand around exaggeratedly. “You’re right, this is our type of weird. I was just hung up on nothing.” 

Sam tries to open his mouth to interject, only to be interrupted by Dean walking past him and straight to the beer shelf. 

Sam knows Dean’s excuse is bullshit. 

Dean knows that Sam knows he’s just bullshitting. 

Yet, he can’t help to do so. 

What’s wrong? Where does Dean start? 

How does he explain to Sam what’s wrong with the way the other Dean is looking at Cas, throwing bright, loving eyes in the angel’s direction as if it were only the two of them in the room. 

How does he explain to Sam what’s wrong with the way the other Dean is talking to Cas, calling him silly pet names such as “Darling” and “Angel” as he literally drools over the angel. 

How does he explain to Sam what’s wrong with the way the other Dean cozies up to Cas, invading the other’s personal space, becoming closer and closer with each story he brings up, all of it being a tactic to maintain the angel’s attention whilst he has a chance to creep up nearer and nearer. 

How does he explain to Sam that he’s wary of the other Dean and his intentions ~~with Cas~~. How does he explain to Sam that he never trusted his other self the minute he invaded their home with his disgusting Fiat and revolting reaction to seeing their ~~his~~ Cas for the first time. 

How does he explain any of this? 

“Cas, darling, you should know, one of our hunter friends is a beekeeper, and he gives us freshly harvested honey whenever we stop by.” 

Cas blinks in response, a smile forming on his face. Dean wants to throw up. “Wow,” the angel says, the excitement clear in his voice. Dean’s urge to throw up increases. “Dean, that’s amazing. You know, I used to really be into bees.” 

The alternate Dean grins brightly and gives Cas a nudge in the shoulder. 

“Well, if you ever need honey anytime soon, you know who to call,” he speaks softly with a wink. 

Dean freezes from afar. The _bastard._

Taking a swig of his beer, Dean slams the bottle onto the metal surface in front of him. “We have a shit ton of honey already. Don’t need anymore,” he grumbles loudly. And with that, he walks ~~storms~~ out of the room, unable to watch anymore. 

Halfway through his beeline to his room, Dean pushes down the urge to go back and check up on ~~Cas~~ the rest of them. 

_Yeah_ , he wonders, entering his room with the fresh feeling of regret of leaving his beer behind. _How do I explain any of that?_

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for the honey thing i couldn't think of anything in the moment
> 
> hoped you liked it! 
> 
> visit me on tumblr/twitter @uselessspork


End file.
